


Choke me, Lieutenant.

by AHeckenGoodDeviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, First Time, I guess I have a couch sex thing?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 03:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15258585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeckenGoodDeviant/pseuds/AHeckenGoodDeviant
Summary: Connor had become... touchy. He seemed to like cuddling on the couch, sleeping next to him in the same bed and practically sitting on his lap any chance he got. He would hold his hand, or trace his finger over the older man's wrinkling skin. Hank had tried to teach Connor personal space, but the boy didn't listen. He never listened. And Hank got used to the touching.But when Hank started to touch him back, things get interesting.





	Choke me, Lieutenant.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I have a thing about boys fucking on couches. I don't know.

'I'm too old for this,' Hank thought to himself as he watched a younger man tidy up the mess he had made that night. Beer bottles, Chinese takeout boxes, and used napkins were strewn about the floor and coffee table. He watched the android dip down and collect some trash, placing it gently in the black bag he carried. Hank had told him he didn't need to clean up after him, but it was half-hearted. Hank did appreciate it. His home had never looked cleaner. Hell, he could eat off the damn floor alongside Sumo and didn't think it would make a difference. 

Connor, the android, had been his partner for a little over a year now. After the uprising of the androids, Connor had come to stay with him. Hank wanted him to. He was a good kid, and they had gotten close. So close that if any of the guys down at the station came by to visit him at home he would have a hard time telling them that there was nothing between him and the young android. 

Connor had become... touchy. He seemed to like cuddling on the couch, sleeping next to him in the same bed and practically sitting on his lap any chance he got. He would hold his hand, or trace his finger over the older man's wrinkling skin. Hank had tried to teach Connor personal space, but the boy didn't listen. He never listened. And Hank got used to the touching. 

It wasn't that he was embarrassed. He enjoyed it. He liked being this close to someone again. It just felt... wrong. Dirty. Hank didn't think Connor understood what it did to him. Or why he took longer showers now. Hank didn't think the boy was totally oblivious though. Sometimes he thought he did it on purpose. But Hank couldn't really tell. Connor had one hell of a poker face. 

Connor looked over, maybe sensing Hank's staring. Hank felt his face heat up and he looked back to the tv, bringing the cool bottle of his beer to his lips and taking a long swig. Connor came to join him a few moments later, curling up next to him and wrapping his arms around his waist. His leg was curled up over Hank's lap, making the man shift a little as the boy's knee brushed over his semi-hard cock. 

As the tv ran, Hank's eyes fixed on the bright screen, Connor's hands wondered. One flattened against Hank's stomach, spreading his fingers to touch as much as the t-shirt covered belly as he could. Hank's eyes cut to the hand, then Connor. Connor didn't look up, his hand sliding up and down in a sort of petting motion. 

Hank tried to ignore him, but the touching was distracting as always. He had already taken a shower today, so he couldn't make an excuse to run off and take care of the growing problem forming in his sweatpants. 

Hank's arm was thrown over the top of the couch and now slid down so that his large hand cupped the boy's neck. Connor seemed to stiffen a little but Hank let his thumb slide just under the android's ear. Hank rarely touched Connor back, but tonight he didn't know. He just wanted to distract the other long enough to calm himself down. But it seemed to be having the opposite effect than what he was hoping for as Connor's hand slid lower to Hank's large thigh. 

Hank swallowed and spread his fingers, pressing his thumb and forefinger against the boy's neck. The reaction Hank got was unexpected and dangerous. 

Connor moaned. 

All movement stopped: a small hand on his thigh and a large one on the other's neck. 

Hank took the first move, experimentally squeezing again. This time slightly harder. 

The boy whined, the sound dripping with need. Hank's cock twitched and his cursed under his breath. "Fuck, you okay, kid?" 

Connor nodded, his large puppy-dog brown eyes looking up at Hank. His face was tinted blue, lips parted. "Do it again." 

Hank complied, pressing his fingers into the boy's skin and dragging them up and down the sides of his throat. The boy fucking mewled as his back arched, eyes rolling. Hank could feel something in his neck, on either side. Like a thick wire under his skin. His large, clumsy fingers ground against those wires and Connor groaned, his hips jutting forwards. 

'There's no way. There's no fucking way.' Hank thought as Connor climbed over him, straddling the older man's hips. He grabbed Hank's hand with both of his and placed them over his throat, his eyes staring into his. 'I'm too old for this. Definitely too old for this.' Connor rolled his hips against Hank's pressing his ass against Hank's bulge and making him curse. 

"Fuck, kid." He gasped, squeezing the boy about the neck with one hand while the other held his hip, helping him rutt against his friction hungry cock. Hank could see Connor was sporting his own tent, and his hand slid from his thin hip to the smaller bulge. Connor whimpered as Hank's large hand ran over it, feeling him through his soft pants. Hank had taken him shopping a few months ago, tired of seeing the android still wearing the Cyberlife issued uniform. He had bought him night clothes and regular clothes. And right now the boy was wearing thin pajama pants and a simple Tee. 

"Hank..." Connor moaned, making Hank grunt and nod. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I've got'ya." The older man mumbled and pushed the other's pants down enough to engulf the smaller member. Connor made such a pitiful noise that Hank didn't know what to do with it. Was he hurting him? 

"I'm okay," Connor choked, face turning a little blue. Hank's hand was still around his throat, so he supposed the android's body was losing some oxygen. He lightened up a little, making Connor pout but Hank was trying to be responsible. His own cock was throbbing. It almost hurt. He pumped Connor's modest length watching the boy squirm above him. He dropped his choking hand and dipped it behind the boy, grabbing a hand full of the soft, perfect globes. There were dark blue bruises around his neck, and Hank almost felt proud to be able to mark his skin like that. 

Connor bit his lip, watching him intently. "Hank... please?" He asked, looking almost desperate. How could he get so turned on all of a sudden? Just by a little touching of his neck? Hank wasn't really complaining, but it was different. And he didn't have any room to talk. He himself felt like a schoolboy, getting turned on just by seeing how aroused the younger man was. 

"Please what, baby?" Hank murmured, his other hand leaving the younger's cock and grabbing the other cheek. He spread them, then dipped his pointer finger between them and slid a finger over the puckered, wrinkled hole. Connor shivered and Hank raised a bushy brow. "You're wet."

Connor groaned and pushed back against the finger, making Hank smirk at his neediness. 

"I said, please what?" Hank said, rubbing his finger against the wet, puffy hole. 

Connor dipped his head down and captured Hank's lips. Hank was a little surprised but eagerly kissed him back as Connor rolled his hips against him again. The boy obviously hadn't kissed anyone before, his lips sloppily groping at Hank's. But he didn't complain. It was erotic. Connor pulled back a little, his cool breath ghosting over Hank's chapped lips. 

"Choke me, Lieutenant," Connor whispered, sounding embarrassed and needy. Hank growled at the words. "Fuck me. Choke me and fuck me, Lieutenant." He begged. 

Hank growled again and pushed Connor off a little, letting him sit on his knees as he pulled his hard cock out, the head leaking. It looked angry that it took so long to come out, the shaft red and the head bruised purple. Connor whined at the sight and Hank smirked. "Show me how much you want it, baby." 

Connor shifted over him, lifting up on one leg as he pulled the other through his pant leg, then completely straddled the man again. He didn't even untangle his other leg out of his pants, so one side was free to the cool air and the other was clothed up to his thigh. Connor reached behind him as Hank watched hungrily, the hissed when the boy gripped the fat head of Hank's cock to angle it just right, sliding down the length to hold it in place as he slowly eased down. They both cursed as the head slowly slid into Connor's wet, tight ring of muscle. Hank almost blew it then, Connor's tightness almost making him cum. But he bit his lip hard and watched. 

 

Connor's eyebrows were pressed together, his face blue as his mouth hung open in a tight little 'o'. He let gravity help him slide down Hank's shaft, his lubricant helped ease him down. Soon he was sitting firmly on the older man's lap, both men panting heavily against each other's lips. 

"Hank," Connor complained. 

"I know, I know." Hank panted, his arm shakily rising to wrap back around the android's slim neck. Connor's eyes fluttered closed, and he took a deep breath before Hank squeezed it around him. Hank watched as Connor's cock twitched, a long groan sliding out of the younger's lips. Hank squeezing and thrust upwards, making Connor back arch and a small squirt of lubricant jut out of his cock. Hank groaned and started a rough pace, one hand on his hip again as the other choked Connor, his hips fucking up into the tight heat. 

 

\----

Connor's tongue fell out of his mouth, his face all blue as Hank pounded up into him. He couldn't breathe, and the feeling of someone touching and squeezing the sensitive wires around his neck while grinding into his inner walls was too much. He felt himself cum, his whole body crumbling as his hands grabbed Hank's wrist. The noises he was making, the noises that Hank was forcing out of him was too erotic. He felt dirty but so so good. His vision blurred, twitching as he came again against Hank's chest. He fell forward, grabbing Hank's shoulders as he forced himself to move with the man, his thighs tensing as he started to bounce himself along the man's shaft. 

\----

Hank grunted as Connor came once, then again against his chest. He moaned letting up on the tight hold he had about the boy's neck. Connor's long thin neck was all blue now, so was a patch on his hip where he had been holding. A look slid over Connor's face, making Hank gulp as Connor suddenly grabbed his shoulders and started to move on his own, hopping on the older man's lap with earnest. 

"Fuck!" Hank gasped, both hands now on the android's hips as the boy milked his own climax out of him. Hank growled hotly as he exploded deep into the other, forcing him fully down onto him and holding him still so he could bask in the feeling of being surrounded by that wet hot tightness. 

Panting, Hank let go, watching as Connor leaned back and touched his own neck, also breathing heavy. 

It was quiet for a long few minutes before a small smile slid over the smug android's face. 

"Took you long enough." 

Hank chuckled and grabbed a throw pillow and shoved it against the boy's face, making Connor giggle and push it away to take Hank's lips in his again. 

 

Hank was getting way too old for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Three stories in under 24 hours? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> oof
> 
> This one took me like four hours or something because I was jamming out to NSP *shrug*


End file.
